Harry Potter Tells 23 to Shut Up
Constantine: This is right! I am Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and number on criminal! And a thousand times! And now, I have only one to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *The Queen of Hearts: Off with thief heads! *Hades: I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy. And I think I'm gonna like it here. *Captain Hook: Peter Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever! *Sir Ruber: One day that sword will be in my hand, and all will be mine! *Guy Gagne: Because of you, the whole world will be watching this race. And when they check thier flagdrops, they'll be watching me win! *Alameda Slim: Little bitty snot nosed children sing. I, yodel, and yodelin is an art! *Dawn: Don't you see, The made-up stuff keeps you off one class trip. But this? This'll keep you off the next fifty! Especially with proof. Smile big. This one's for Peststrip. Say "Endless summer school!" *Stan: All right, fluffbags. We said we back to steal your honey, and here we are. So, turn it all out. And our friend made leave you in one piece. *Gladys Sharp: And so far Debbie's car have killed more animals than you have. *Captain Gutt: I told you tubby... you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. *Squint: You have until sunrise to build me my ship... if you ever want to see your precious egg again! *Rumpelstiltskin. Looks like it's time to pay the piper. *Flintheard Glomgold: Ha! That mess ought to cost scroungy McDuck a pretty penny. Tally it up. Money, box, cold hard cash. If this keeps up, I, Flintheart Glomgold, will be the filthiest, richest duck in the world! (Laughs) I'm gaining on you, Scrooge. *Ozone: I'd watch your tone, sunshine. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna hatch you in the string, ball you up, and then bat you around for hours in the game that only I understand. Uh. Very nice. I'll take that! *Duke Weaselton: It's Weselton! Duke Weaselton. And I ain't talking, rabbit. And ain't nothing you can do to make me. *James Suggs: You better watch it. Who are you talking to? I am the police of the sky! *Scheck: Well, here you are, back again. After I patiently explained that your mission is completely hopeless, it still is. Though I'm less inclined to entertain you after you broke into my building for the second time. Did you think you could get away with this? There are cameras everywhere. I record everything that goes on, day and night. Did you think I'd let you win, let you save your little neighborhood? Don't you realize who I am? I am Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck. I can trace my ancestry back to the founding fathers. You know when we lost control of this city? When that ridiculous Tomato Incident took place in your pathetic little neighborhood? Tearing it down and putting my name upon its place will be revenge of the sweetest kind. *Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take chaos worldwide! *Tybalt: Well, well, well. If it isn't little big-hat Benny. *Gaston: It's over Beast! BELLE IS MINE! *King Goobot: You see. Jimmy. You can't win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home if it wasn't for one problem-- you. *Jimmy Neutron: Little? *King Goobot: Now you all must die! (Evil Laughing) *Lord Dargis: There are two of you little monsters, hmm? *Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! (Punches) *(Constantine Gets Knocked) *(The Queen of Hearts Gets Knocked) *(Hades Gets Knocked) *(Captain Hook Gets Knocked) *(Sir Ruber Gets Knocked) *(Guy Gagne Gets Knocked) *(Alameda Slim Gets Knocked) *(Dawn Gets Knocked) *(Stan and Heff Gets Knocked) *(Gladys Sharp Gets Knocked) *(Captain Gutt Gets Knocked) *(Squint Gets Knocked) *(Rumpelstiltskin Gets Knocked) *(Flintheart Glomgold Gets Knocked) *(Ozone Gets Knocked) *(Duke Weaselton Gets Knocked) *(James Suggs Gets Knocked) *(Scheck Gets Knocked) *(Bill Cipher Gets Knocked) *(Tybalt Gets Knocked) *(Gaston Gets Knocked) *(King Goobot Gets Knocked) *(Lord Dargis Gets Knocked) Category:Shut Up Category:Shut Up Queen of Hearts Category:Randoms Category:Shut Up Gaston Category:Shut Up King Goobot Category:Shut Up Lord Dargis Category:Shut Up Tybalt Category:Harry Potter tells Villains to Shut Up Category:Shut up Bill Cipher Category:Shut Up Scheck Category:Shut up, James Suggs! Category:Shut up, Duke Weasleton! Category:Shut up, Dawn Bellwether!!! Category:Shut up, Stan and Heff!!!